pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Shiratama
|name = |katakana = 白玉遥 |romaji = Shiratama Haruka |age = 12 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Future Tokyo Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = SUPER SIZE LOVE!! |brand = Acapella from Symphonata! |manager = Kei |birthday = July 7 |Zodiac = Cancer |seiyuu = Ikezawa Haruna (Jpn) Jessica Dicicco (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#7ff6aa) }} Shiratama Haruka (白玉遥) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is Mikan Shiratama and Stahl's daughter from the future. She is voiced by Ikezawa Haruna (池澤春菜) in Japanese and Jessica Dicicco in English. She is a member of Iris Dynasty and is it's leader. Biography Haruka, like what her name would say, she is from the distant future who has come to this timeline to at least experience a world with nature (as the future she came from doesn't have any anymore). Not to mention, she is also the future daughter of Shiratama Mikan! She likes to experience what the past has that the future doesn't have and even leads her own unit, Iris Dynasty. However, will she be allowed to stay in this timeline...? Character Description History and Background Haruka came from the distant future where everything is being depended on high and advanced technology. Tired of the lack of fresh, natural air and noisy machines, she invents a time machine and travels back in time. She ended up arriving in the timeline when her mother, Mikan, was only eleven years old. Haruka becomes an idol to get close to her mother while hiding her real identity from her. Appearance Haruka has fair skin and large, amber eyes with feminine lashes. Her long, light red hair flares on end at the shoulder with most of it pulled in a curled side-tail held by hair ornaments. Her thick bangs are separated into three sections. Personality Haruka is a friendly and lighthearted adolescent girl who goes by the phrase "experience is the best teacher". She would rather do outdoor activities than stay inside using any electronics or gadgets. She gets enamored with old machines as they don't exist anymore in her timeline. She is also a bit of a trouble maker. Hobbies and Skills Haruka inherited Mikan and Stahl's love for food and would visit many restaurants during her free time. She also likes to cook. Etymology Shiratama (白玉): Shira (白) means white while tama (玉) means ball. Haruka (遥): Haruka (遥) means distance, a reference to the fact that she came from the far future. Relationships Mikan Shiratama Mikan is her mother and she loves her dearly in both timelines. She hides her identity as her daughter from her to prevent any time disturbances. Mikan, without knowing she is her mother, acts like one towards her. Kululu Kurumi Kululu is the first friend Haruka made and the first person whom she entrusted her secret. She would tend to push Kululu to make friends, much to her dismay and they look out for each other. Statistics Lives *Haruka's Debut Live (February 29, 2016) Coords *Vivid Sparkle Cyalume Coord *Spring Heart Coord *Super Cyalume Iris Dynasty Coord Making Dramas *Making Love! Make Some Peace! Quotes *''Haruka, from the future, is here~'' **Call and response Trivia *Haruka shares the same voice actress with Pollun from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure and Nishizawa Momoka from ''Keroro Gunsou. She is also similar to the two characters in both ways. Being spoiled and a crybaby (Pollun) and living in a wealthy household (Momoka) in the future, where she belongs. *GanbareHannahChan believes Haruka's father is Stahl. This was later revealed to be canon as Usagi ships Mikan and Stahl as well. *Haruka shares her first name and part of her surname with Haruka Shirogane. However, this Haruka's name was written in kanji while the other Haruka's name is written in katakana. *Haruka shares the same birthday as Cordelia from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Haruka is confirmed to be 146cm tall. She believes she is too short. *Haruka represents the Pyramid of Giza as a member of Iris Dynasty. Gallery Official Art= Haruka_Shiratama_Cyalume_Coord_.png Haruka Casual.png Breakfast.png|By Hannah-chan's favorite artist. |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Members of Iris Dynasty